


Tiny Assorted Fishing Gear

by muffinsome



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much business as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Assorted Fishing Gear

On stage, Nino feels safe. When you’ve been performing for so long, you learn how to attract sympathy from the crowd. It’s not so much that Nino needs to be loved by legions of fangirls – though it does give him some kind of a kick, an ego boost, a reassurance that he’s worthy of that kind of love...? No, Nino doesn’t need thousands of fangirls screaming his name, doesn’t quite feed on it that way Jun does; sometimes, he’ll even be a little embarrassed. Yet, on stage, he feels powerful. Daring. Like everything is permitted.

And if he declares his undying love for one of his band mates one time too many, then so what?

“I’ll marry Leader,” Nino announces after Matsujun declares him to be the most likely to die an old lonely man during the talk part. He has the balls to snicker too, but the look Nino gives him in return is unimpressed as he sidles up to Ohno and slips his arm around Ohno’s shoulders casually. “Right, Oh-chan? We’ll get married so I won’t have to be alone.”

Ohno blinks slowly. His eyes may also dart to Nino’s lips, and for a second Nino’s not quite so sure anymore. His heart starts beating faster and he’s about to do something, whine, put on a bit more of a show when Ohno finally speaks.

“Is Nino pregnant?”

“EEEEEH?!” The rest of Arashi, Nino included, and the crowd react instantly.

“What the hell, Leader?” Nino is quick to protest.

“I’ll take responsibility!” Ohno declares solemnly.

“What the...” And Nino’s pretty sure he had a good comeback for that, but Aiba is already talking about baby showers and Ohno’s way to quick in asking for tiny assorted fishing gear for their twins.

“Twins!?” He cries out instead. “Hoi, this is my body we’re talking about! And there’s no way I’m letting you turn my kids into dark-skinned little creatures like you.”  



End file.
